


From Comrades to Friends

by mercs4life



Series: Electra Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercs4life/pseuds/mercs4life
Summary: Garrus is in the middle of some very important calibrations at 1am when Joker interrupts him. Apparently Shepard is in need of some help. It's probably just with her model ships, or something. (Mass Effect 2, pre-Shakarian times).





	From Comrades to Friends

"..rus? GARRUS?" 

Garrus Vakarian's head jerked away from the screen. He looked side to side but didn't see anyone in the forward battery. 

"Garrus, are you busy?" The voice was being projected from the intercoms and belonged to Jeff "Joker" Moreau, pilot of the Normandy.

"Yeah, actually I -" 

"Let me answer that for you: no you are not." 

Garrus rolled his eyes; a human thing he picked up from watching Shepard interact with those politicians back on the Citadel all those years ago. What was the point of asking - 

"I have something of a favor to ask." 

"Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some - " 

"Calibrations, I know. But also, I'm not Shepard. I know they can wait." 

"What do you want, Joker?" The pilot was testing his patience. 

"Yeah, speaking of Shepard... She needs your help, if you can spare a few precious minutes from the battery." 

Garrus checked the time on his screen. 1:19am. He, Shepard, and Mordin had returned from the Citadel several hours ago. It was her first time back since she'd been missing, but everything seemed to go well. She was reinstated as a Spectre, they picked up Kasumi, she bought at least 3 new model ships to build. Is that what she needed help with? 

"What does she need help with?" 

"I'm not sure," Joker started. "But she sounded a little off when she called for EDI. And with my brittle bones I couldn't _possibly_ help her." 

"Right, right. I'm on my way." 

Joker said thanks and good night, and Garrus closed down his screens and left the battery. The mess hall was usually empty this time of night; maybe one or two people and the cook chatting. Tonight, there wasn't even one insomniac crewman at the table. 

_Curious_ , Garrus thought as he made his way into the elevator. But the cook had made better food than usual. Maybe they were all sleeping it off. 

The elevator doors opened to Shepard's private cabin. He wasn't sure how to continue; Shepard hadn't asked for him. Probably didn't even ask for Joker. And yet here he was, knocking on his commanding officer's door in the dead of night. And they weren't even romantically involved. 

"Uh, Shepard? It's me, Garrus. Joker asked me to check on you." 

Shepard didn't answer, but the door opened and he walked inside. She was sitting in casual wear at her desk, intentionally not reacting as he approached her. She was rewinding the same segment of a news recording. He recognized the reporter as the Al-Jilani woman from the Citadel earlier that day. He remembered the way she told that reporter off, reciting the names of all the ships lost in that battle. Shepard always tried to end arguments peacefully, but that? There was a barely contained rage behind her eyes that was so amazing and terrifying. Al-Jilani had judged Shepard's decision to save the Council instead of the humans. A different person would have just punched that reporter. Which begged the question, why was she wasting her time on the recording? 

"Shepard?" 

And then he saw it: one of The Serrice Ice Brandies she'd gotten from Omega. Spirits. Had she drank that half of that bottle by herself?

"Is ... everything alright, Shepard?" 

"Did I do the right thing?" 

Garrus was taken aback by the question. If he wasn't so shocked, he would have believed that her voice quivered just the slightest bit when she asked. 

"I don't understand," he said blankly. 

"Have I done enough for humans?" She turned to him them, her brown cheeks ever so slightly red. She must have been drinking since they got back. 

"Everywhere I go - everywhere on, the Citadel - in space, even!" Her words slurred a little as she continued on her rant. "Everywhere, every _other_ species looks at me like I'm some kinda - a hero! Turians, and asari, and salarians - and even _Okeer_ \- they all see me and they say, ' _That's_ Commander Shepard, she saved the _whole galaxy_ from Saren and his krogan, she's amazing!' But - do any humans - do they see me like that? The only humans I've met -" She paused to sniff. Spirits, was she crying? - "The only ones I've seen since I've been back are - they're Cerberus or they're terrified of me or they're Ashley and she _hates_ me now. I just - " She wiped at her eyes. _Spirits she was crying._ "Did I do the right thing when I let those Alliance fleets die for the Council?" 

Garrus didn't have an answer for that. He only knew a fraction of what she felt - he'd lost people on Omega, but she gave the order for _thousands_ of people to die in that battle. To save the Council and the Asari - all aliens to Shepard - from Sovereign's attack. Of course some humans had mixed feelings about her decision. Shepard was looking at the big picture to keep humans in good standing with the rest of the galaxy. And all the Council did was give her the now empty title of Spectre when she needed their help to save thousands of humans from the Collectors. 

"Shepard, I - You made a tough call in the heat of the moment. You did what you had to do - " 

She cut him off with a humorless laugh. He regretted saying that immediately. 

"Yeah. Of course. What I had to do." She stood abruptly, wobbling for a second before catching herself on the back of her chair. "I could have at least tried to save them all. But I - I didn't even think. And then I chose the Council." 

He was making this much, much worse. He needed to go - 

"Look, Shepard, I may not be the best person to talk about this with. Maybe - Miranda or Jacob - " 

She laughed again, as darkly as the first time. 

"Even you're pawning me off to someone else. I get it; I'm your _Commander_ and it's hard to see me like this - or, maybe you're just tired of me too." She sighed. "I'm sorry to bug you so late, it's just - I don't _know_ Miranda or Jacob. They know me, but I don't - I just needed a friend. But I understand this is - awkward for you. Sorry," she finished, somewhat plainly. 

It was ... weird, Garrus thought, seeing Shepard as a _human_ instead of _The Commander_. And this human was so _small_ all of a sudden. Five foot seven, so much more breakable without all that armor, no real muscle definition to speak of. And all that she's done, everything she's fought and won against - including death itself, apparently - and everyone she's saved must have been easy compared to putting on a smile to ease someone else's concern while she's feeling this vulnerable and unsure of herself.

For a moment, he was both jealous and in awe of her strength. 

"Shepard, I'm not sure what to say," Garrus started. "But I'm here if you need someone to listen. As long as you plan on sharing." He motioned towards the bottle of brandy. 

Shepard looked up at him with a such a bright, renewed grin he knew he'd made the right choice. In fact, he'd sit through a thousand more awkward conversations to keep that grin on her face. She grabbed the bottle and his arm and led him to the couch. 

*~*~ 

"And then - Udina! I still can't - I can't believe _he's_ still around!" 

Shepard had at least two more drinks - Garrus stopped keeping track of hers after he'd had 2. Shepard cut him off then - worried about him drinking too much non-dextro alcohol - and finished his drink along with hers. It was probably a good idea; he was already having a hard time keeping up with her speedy rant. 

"I placed - I put Anderson on the Council 'cause of my gut. My instinct said Anderson was the best choice. 'Cause he wouldn't put politics in front of getting the job done, but - what if I was wrong, Garrus? What if I've just done - I've done everything wrong?" 

Alright, he caught the last part. 

"Shepard, you must have done _something_ right. You've saved - so many lives since you've been back. Both literally and just by solving something before more people died. You've got good instincts, Shepard; I'd put more faith in your gut if I were you." 

She looked ahead for a bit and Garrus caught a flash of a smile. His heart skipped the slightest beat - wait, what? Must be the alcohol. Too much levo alcohol is not good for him. 

"Heh, you're sweet, Garrus." She punched his arm, playfully but Spirits, that kind of hurt. "No muscle definition to speak of," his ass. Guess there was a reason she had such a high body count. 

Garrus chuckled lightly and resisted the urge to rub his arm. He eyed the bottle of brandy - maybe he could get another swig before she noticed. He peeked at Shepard and - she was staring very intensely at his face. The side with the scar. 

"Shepard? You're staring." 

"Oh! Oh, sorry." She turned away sheepishly. Did she think she was being subtle? "It's just - you're actually really handsome." 

If he were drinking anything, he would have spat it out. Where did this come from? He ignored the racing in his chest. He's drunk, she's _very_ drunk. Ignore it. 

"What ... gives you that idea?" 

"That mag I got from Omega." She pointed to the coffee table.

What mag - He followed her finger - the _Fornax_? It'd been on her coffee table this whole time, like it was casual reading and not a porn magnazine. How did he not notice? Probably because of how casually she'd had it placed.

"Did you - did you buy this? Have you read this?," he asked increduously. 

She burst out laughing. "Yes but - Garrus, stop laughing! It's not what you think!" She pushed his arm, much lighter this time.

"How am I supposed to know that you didn't put this mag out with the brandy in an attempt to seduce me, eh Shepard?" He was joking, this was a joke - he hoped she knew enough about turian mandible twitches to get that he was _joking_ not hopeful. 

"Because _I_ have a girlfriend, Garrus." She looked up at him with another amazing grin and he remembered the picture of Liara on her desk. _Right._ "Sorry, I think I meant to say - I'm sorry I called you ugly 'cause of your scars. I didn't mean to, I just, didn't want Jacob or Miranda knowing I was so worried about you. But, you're a handsome guy, Garrus. Scars and all." 

Well, maybe it stung a little at first, but he hadn't given it a second thought since she said it. Had she been worrying about that? 

"Thanks, Shepard. I appreciate your honesty." 

She chuckled a little under her breath and then sighed. "It's ... so late it's early. We should at least get a nap before the morning." 

He looked at the clock on her wall - 3:04am. Spirits, he was going to be so hung over. 

"You're right, as always. Look at you, going with your gut." Garrus stood, slowly. The floor seemed just a little slanted but - no, he was fine. "I'll see myself out, Shepard. Have a good nap." 

"Hah! You too, Garrus." 

Garrus staggered out of her cabin and into the elevator and took a deep breath. He'd better stay away from the levo alcohol for a while. 

*~*~ 

The morning came far, far too soon. 

He'd allowed himself to sleep in an extra hour, but it hadn't helped much. If anything it made dragging himself into the forward battery that much harder. 

And then, half an hour later, the doors opened. He started to groan - 

"Good morning to you too, Garrus." 

He turned - too swiftly - and saw Shepard, in full black and blue N7 armor standing behind him. She'd regained a little height and didn't look as small as last night - and she even looked, dare he say it, happier?  
More content? Content enough to have a coy smile on her face. 

"Shepard - I mean, Commander - " 

She shook her head. "It's just you and me, Garrus. You can call me Shepard. I just wanted to stop by and give you this." 

She placed a small vial with pale blue liquid in his hand. 

"I told Mordin you'd had some levo alcohol last night. He said 'should live, but give this to Garrus. Extra precaution.'" 

Her Mordin imitation was spot on. He chuckled as he took the vial. 

"Thank you, Shepard. Did you need me to head out with you?" 

He was tired, sure, but he'd manage if she needed him - 

"No, no, don't worry. I've got Jack and Zaeed." 

He pushed away the feeling of disappointment. He just wanted her to know a friend was there if she needs one, that's all. 

"We're gonna take out Zaeed's old buddies in the Blue Suns. Don't worry about me, I've only puked once." That got a laugh out of him. "I also wanted to tell you, I really, really appreciated you coming to talk to me last night." She placed an armored hand on his arm. "I am physically incapable of telling you how much that meant to me, but well, thank you. You're a really good friend." 

Then she smiled and he knew the hang over was worth it. With or without Mordin's cure (but preferably with it).

"Anytime, Shepard. I'm here if you need anything." 

"Yeah, I know. Same here, by the way. If you need anything, I mean. I'm gonna head out now. See you when we're back, Garrus."

She waved and walked out of the forward battery and the doors closed behind her. He downed the vial before returning to his calibrations. 

He couldn't wait to have drinks with her again. Next time he'll bring his own alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in an attempt to finish "A New Beginning", I watched some Garrus romance vids and suddenly I was replaying Mass Effect 2???
> 
> Anyway, here's a thing I just finished based on her trip to the Citadel. There might be two or three more of these drunk adventures. 
> 
> Enjoy, and, if you feel inclined to do so, let me know what you think!


End file.
